helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shugo Chara Egg!
Shugo Chara Egg! (しゅごキャラエッグ！) was a Hello! Project unit originally consisting of four Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. Shugo Chara Egg's purpose was to sing the opening theme songs for the anime Shugo Chara!, the anime that Hello! Project group Buono! had previously performed opening and ending songs for. Members First Generation * Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) as Amulet Heart ♥Yuuka♥ (アミュレットハート ♥ユウカ♥) - left to join S/mileage * Saho Akari (佐保明梨) as Amulet Spade ♠Akari♠ (アミュレットスペード ♠アカリ♠) * Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) as Amulet Clover ♣Kanon♣ (アミュレットクローバー ♣カノン♣) - left to join S/mileage * Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) as Amulet Diamond ♦Ayaka♦ (アミュレットダイヤ ♦アヤカ♦) - left to join S/mileage Second Generation *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) as Amulet Heart ♥Mizuki♥ (アミュレットハート ♥ミズキ♥) *Saho Akari (佐保明梨) as Amulet Spade ♠Akari♠ (アミュレットスペード ♠アカリ♠) *Maeda Irori (前田彩里) as Amulet Clover ♣Irori♣ (アミュレットクローバー ♣イロリ♣) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) as Amulet Diamond ♦Nanami♦ (アミュレットダイヤ ♦ナナミ♦) (joined through an audition) History The group was announced on September 20, 2008 and debuted with a live performance. Shugo Chara Egg's debut single was titled "Minna no Tamago" and was released on the Pony Canyon label on October 12, 2008. After Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon and Maeda Yuuka left Shugo Chara Egg! to create S/mileage, the second generation of Shugo Chara Egg! was created in August 2009 adding Fukumura Mizuki and Maeda Irori to replace Maeda Yuuka and Fukuda Kanon respectively. Wada Ayaka was replaced by Tanabe Nanami through an audition. Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded with the end of the Shugo Chara! anime in 2010. In 2011, Former members Saho Akari, Fukumura Mizuki, and Maeda Irori left Hello Pro Egg, Saho joined Up Up Girls, Fukumura joined Morning Musume, and Maeda Irori left Hello Project to join AKBN0. Discography Singles *2008.12.10 Minna no Tamago (みんなのたまご) *2009.02.25 Shugo Shugo! (しゅごしゅご!) *2009.11.18 PARTY TIME/Watashi no Tamago (PARTY TIME/わたしのたまご) - with Guardians 4 Compilations *2010.03.10 Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono! - Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) (#1 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~, #3 Watashi no Tamago, #5 School Days (Shugo Chara Egg! Version), #7 Omakase♪Guardian (Shugo Chara Egg! Version), #9 Shugo Shugo!, #10 Minna no Tamago, #13 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ - Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#12 Shugo! Shugo!) Other *2009.05.27 Guardians 4 - Omakase♪Guardian (#2 Omakase♪Guardian (Shugo Chara Egg! Version)) *2009.09.02 Guardians 4 - School Days (#2 School Days (Shugo Chara Egg! Version)) *2010.01.27 Guardians 4 - Going On! (ありがとう ~大きくカンシャ!~) (#2 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~) DVDs *2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (しゅごキャラ!クリップ♪ベスト) (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, there was never a leader for Shugo Chara Egg! * S/mileage originally had the same lineup as the first generation Shugo Chara Egg!, with Ogawa Saki added instead of Saho Akari. * The english translation for Shugo Chara Egg! is "My Guardian Character Egg!" *They performed live action skits on Shugo Chara! Party. *Disbanded after performing Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~ with Guardians 4 and Buono!. *Ever since first 2nd generation formed, they stopped having single releases with their name credited on the cover (instead, their singles share the albums under Guardians 4's releases). *They are the only temporary group to hold auditions. *The only former member of Shugo Chara Egg who is still in the Egg/Kenshuusei program is Tanabe Nanami. *Saho Akari is only Shugo Chara! Egg member to be in both generations. *The 1st gen Amulet Heart, Maeda Yuuka, came the first Shugo Chara Egg to graduate from Hello Project. *Maeda Irori performed Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~ in the band AKBN0, after withdrawing from Hello Project. External Links *Official Shugo Chara Egg! Website cs:Shugo Chara Egg! Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Category:2008 Units Category:2010 disbanded Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Shugo Chara Egg DVDs Category:Shugo Chara Egg Albums Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Up Up Girls Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Pony Canyon